rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Theif
Thief is the 8th episode of Red vs. Blue: Battle of Blood Gulch: Season 1. It was released September 20th 2011. A day later than expected.... the creator was to excited over Gears of War 3 to write. Plot Thats what I'll do to them. Martinez thought. Then I'll bring in my Rocket Luancher and really fuck shit up. He then looked up to see the operation. They began to take some of his lower body armor off. Martinez turned. "Hey you don't think that they'll you know... kill him on purpose?" he asked Jenkins. "Wha nah. I mean if they did we'd get into a fight.... and with your Rocket Launcher we'd win... you know.... unless you killed us." "Come on man. We both know I wouldn't do that. Besides its been 5 days without an explosive related accident!" "Whoopdee do. A record for you I assume?" "Yep. Beats my previous of 23 hours." "And thats only because we've had it locked away for the five days." "Alright. Lets just drop it.... after I say this. I've at least never killed anyone." "Yea anyone on an opposing team!" "NO! Anyone on our team." "Just our squad or all of Blue Team?" "... ok maybe just our squad." "Exactly." Jenkins said turning away. He looked at the red sitting across from him.... that red seemed mostly distracted on Swanson for some reason. Jenkins waved and the Red either ignored him or didn't even notice. "Alexa. Would you mind getting my sirenge from my room?" Maddox asked. "Sure Maddox." She said getting up. Jenkins watched as she began to leave the room. He turned to Harrison "See watch Swanson... This is what I was talking about last night." He began to watch Swanson again. Swanson quickly got up and followed. He noticed that the Red who watched him intently followed suit. "Man that guy must hate Swanson for some reason. Don't know why. Swanson doesn't do anything except fuck with the controls of the Falcon and drink." "Yea... why did Swanson follow that girl though? Isn't he worried about Krayson?" "Don't you remember last night?" "Not really.... oh now I get it. He IS worried about the CO. Making sure she doesn't fill it with poison. I see." Jenkins sighed.... "Yea something like that Harrison." Alexa turned around after leaving the room. "Any reason your following me Blu... oh god. Your that pervert I captured aren't you?" "Me? No no no. I'm no pervert. Only wanting myself a sandwich. Knowing you I thought I'd ask you for directions to the Kitche... OUGHH!" Swanson cried out as Alexa punched him. "Fuck you you sexist pig." She said. "I'm sorry." Swanson said barely able to breath. "And you Clay what the fuck are you doing. Your supposed to be making sure the other Blues don't do anything!" "I'm sorry Alexa... I saw this one walk out with you and I thought he was going to attack." "Do you really think that I couldn't handle this guy." She said motioning to the curled up Swanson who was gasping for air. "Good point. I'll get back in there." "No no, make sure this guy doesn't do anything. I need to get the syringe." "Alright Alexa!" Clay said optomistically. Swanson got up. "No thank you ma'am. I'm following you.... you know... so I can... er.. make sure you don't poison my CO!" he said. "Look. I can handle you. But I know one of your idiots has a rocket launcher. I'm not willing to find out if he knows how to use it." "Right.... sorry... Alexa." "Don't call me that only my frien...." she looked at Clay. "Only my teamates can call me that." "Oh... sorry ma'am. But still orders are orders gotta follow..." She sighed. "Fine... But make one move and I'll shove my fist so far down your throat..." "Now theres an idea." Swanson said. "Just shut up." She said moving on. Swanson hurried to keep up with her while Clay stayed behind. "Stupid Swanson. What does he know. Shes mine... all mine." They reached the Doctors room. "Sorry Clay. You know how Maddox is. Can't go in there." "What! But your letting a Blue in there." "Hey. Orders are orders." "But!" "No buts. Now stay." The door closed on his face. Alexa began to prepare the syringe. "Hey... Blue... Are you good with medical supplies?" "Yea. I'm alright.... much better in Biology." he said with a bit of a smirk. "Shut it you perv and hand me that." "This?" he asked picking up a bottle of liquid. "Yes. Thats a chemical that will knock out your CO for the surgery. "Alright." he said handing it to her. "What don't think its poison?" "Nah... pretty girls don't lie." "What did you say?!" she yelled now weilding the syringe in a position so she could stab him." "Errr... uhhh.... I mean.... I.... I like you." Swanson said awkwardly. "YOU WHAT?!" she yelled louder. "You heard me." He said. She punched him and he went flying through the door. She walked out the syringe in hand. "Wait did he try to attack you?" Clay asked. "Yea something like that." Alexa said. All of a sudden Clay was thrown against the side of a wall knocking him out. Alexa turned in shock thinking it was the Blue soldier. It wasn't he was still uncounscious. Soon she was punched in the face. She fell to the ground dazed but not unconscous. The syringe went flying into the air and then floated. Soon it came to the medical bay. Alexa started to get up when she heard Maddox scream. She ran into the room and saw the Blues terrififed. She looked down and saw Maddox passed out stabbed by the syringe. She started pressing buttons on his TACPAD and found he was perfectly fine. Only knocked out by the drug in the syringe. "What the hell happened!?" Alexa asked. Killgrave was the first to answer. "We heard a door be thrown against a wall." "That was me Alexa replied. A blue with a rocket launcher now responded "Your doctor was removing the armor still I think I saw a tattoo... not sure though." "And then?" Alexa asked. A blue with an ODST helmet and Blue Visor now responded "the syringe came floating into the room it stabbed your doctor in the neck and he passed out." "Wheres the body now?" Alexa asked motioning to the table. The only remaining Blue Soldier pointed up towards the ceiling. She saw it floating at the ceiling. All of Krayson's armor was put back on and he awoke, seemingly fine, and yelled "Bloody hell?!" as his body was thrown outside of Blue Base. The rest of the Blues quickly ran out picking Swanson up as they ran out. Alexa turned to Krayson and asked "....what.... the fuck.... just happened?"